


One Deer Open Sleigh

by StBridget



Series: Dec FB Challenge [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reindeer, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Jack takes Mac on a very special sleigh ride.





	One Deer Open Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> This is the second part of the December AO3 Writers FB challenge, a romantic story inspired by Leroy the Red Neck Reindeer.

“So, where are we going again?” Mac asked. They were bumping along a dirt road on the backside of the Dalton ranch, towing a paneled flatbed. Jack had refused to tell Mac where they were going or why, though Mac assumed they were picking something up since they had the flatbed.

  
“You’ll see,” Jack said, mysteriously.

  
Clearly, Jack wasn’t going to be any more forthcoming. Mac took a guess, piecing together some things he had observed since arriving at the ranch. “Does this have anything to do with the sleigh in the barn?”

  
“Dammit, Mac, you weren’t supposed to see that until after we got back,” Jack swore. “I wanted to surprise you.”

  
Mac shrugged. “You hid something under a tarp. I’m a curious guy. You must have known I couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack said, “I just wish you could have resisted this once.”

  
“Sorry,” Mac said, but he didn’t really mean it, and he knew Jack knew that. Mac wasn’t going to apologize for who he was, and Jack would be the last person who wanted him to.

  
Mac’s mind whirred, trying to figure out why Jack wanted it to be a surprise. “So, are we picking up a horse so you can take me for a romantic ride in a one-horse open sleigh?” Mac joked. The idea was appealing, though unlikely. Sure, there was no snow, but that didn’t stop people from all sorts of sunny climes, including LA, from pulling it off. Mac himself knew at least six different ways to get a sleigh to run on dry land. It didn’t seem like Jack’s style, though. Jack made it very clear every day how much he loved Mac, but he wasn’t given to big, romantic gestures. Still, there was a first time for everything.

  
Apparently, this was it. “Close.”

  
Jack stopped the truck by a large paddock. He whistled and held out an apple. A large, shaggy figure came trotting up. It was too small to be a horse. Besides, horses didn’t have long, branching antlers. “Is that a reindeer?” Mac asked, agog.

  
Jack looked proud of himself. He patted the beast on the head. “Yep. Mac, meet Leroy.”

  
“Leroy?” Mac was puzzled. He figured Jack would have named the reindeer after one of Santa’s.

  
“Leroy the red-neck reindeer,” Jack said. “Jesus, Mac, don’t tell me you don’t know about Leroy.”

  
“No, sorry,” Mac said.

  
Jack shook his head in despair. “Remind me when we get back to the house. It’s only one of the greatest Christmas songs of all time, right up there with Rudolph.”

  
Mac doubted that since he’d never heard of it, but whatever. “So, how does this relate to the sleigh? Are you going to hook Leroy up to it?”

  
“Yep,” Jack said. “Then, we’re taking that romantic ride, and I’ve got another surprise for you.”

  
Wow, when Jack did something romantic, he went all out. Mac could get used to this, though he had a feeling it would be a long time before it happened again. “Any hints?”

  
“Nope,” Jack said. “You’re just going to have to wait to find out.” He changed the subject abruptly. “Now, let’s round this critter up, Hoss, and get back to the ranch.”

  
Jack might have implied a team effort, but he did all the work. He produced a halter and, with a lot of gentle talking, got it over Leroy’s head. It took some encouragement and another apple, but he got Leroy loaded on the truck.

  
“Will he be okay?” Mac asked.

  
“Oh, yeah, he’s used to this,” Jack assured him. “We bring him out every year for sleigh rides with the kids.”

  
“So, I’m not that special,” Mac said, disappointed.

  
Jack took his hand off the gearshift to briefly squeeze Mac’s. “Oh, darlin’, believe me, you’re special. We don’t take just anyone where I’m taking you.”

  
Mac perked up. “Where’s that?”

  
“Nope, not ruining the surprise,” Jack said. “You’re just going to have to wait and find out.”

  
The sleigh had been moved out into the barnyard by the time they got back to the main house. Mac saw it had, in fact, been outfitted to run on the hard dirt of the yard. Jack coaxed Leroy out of the truck and hitched him to the sleigh. Bells adorned the animal’s halter, and they jingled as Leroy impatiently stomped his feet. Jack moved around the sleigh and held out a hand for Mac. Mac took it, touched by Jack’s gallantry, and climbed into the sleigh. Once Mac was settled, Jack spread a plaid blanket over Mac’s lap and handed up a large picnic basket.

  
“What’s in here?” Mac went to lift the lid, but Jack swatted his hand away.

  
“Has anybody told you how impatient you are?” Jack groused. “You’ll find out when I’m ready.”

  
Mac removed his hands from the basket and held them up in surrender. “Fine.”

  
Jack climbed in the other side and took the reins. He cracked them. “Giddyap, Leroy!”

  
The reindeer took off at a sedate pace. At first, they followed the driveway. Jack explained that the kids would be taken down the driveway and back up. “We’re going someplace different, though.”

  
They reached the field just before the road, and Jack turned the sleigh onto it. The route was bumpy, but Mac thought it was nice being out in the slightly chilly air in an honest-to-god sleigh pulled by an honest-to-god reindeer. They moved out of the field into a small stand of trees. Branches brushed their faces as they moved through them. Mac heard running water, and soon they came to a small clearing by a narrow creek. Fairy lights were strung through the surrounding trees. Mac gasped at the sight.

  
“Like it?” Jack asked.

  
“It’s gorgeous,” Mac said.

  
“I’m glad you like it,” Jack said. “This is one of my favorite places. I always come here when I want to think.”

  
“I’m honored you brought me,” Mac said, sincerely.

  
Jack helped him out of the sleigh and grabbed the picnic basket and blanket. “I wanted to share it with the most important person in my life.” Jack laid the blanket on the ground and motioned Mac to sit down.

  
Mac was flattered. He knew Jack loved him, but the other man didn’t say it very often. Gestures like this were almost unheard of. Even Valentine’s Day had been kebabs on the grill with beer, though Jack had actually set a real table with real dishes and utensils. Jack had never done anything like this.

  
Mac settled on the blanket and watched as Jack pulled a thermos and two mugs out of the basket. The older man unscrewed the thermos and poured fragrant liquid into the mugs. He held one out to Mac. “Mulled wine.”  
Mac took the mug and grasped it in both hands. The heat seeped into his hands, warming his chilled fingers. He inhaled deeply, and the aroma of wine and spices filled his nostrils. Mac took a sip, letting the flavors wash over his tongue. He sighed in contentment. “That hits the spot.”

  
“There’s more.” Jack pulled out two plates. They were only paper, but they had a festive poinsetta design. He pulled out a container decorated with snowmen and snowflakes and filled to the brim with cookies. Jack put a couple of dark cookies with a Hersey’s kiss in the middle on each plate. He passed a plate to Mac. “Here.”

  
Mac set down his mug and took a bite of cookie. Coffee and chocolate burst over his tongue. “These are delicious. What are they?”

  
“Spiced cappuccino kisses,” Jack said. “My mama’s specialty.”

  
Mac finished the first and took a second. “Remind me to thank her when we get back.”

  
Jack scooted closer and placed a hand on Mac’s thigh. “I’m glad you like it. I wanted to do something special for you.”

  
“This is amazing,” Mac said. “Thank you.”

  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, munching cookies and sipping wine. When the mugs were almost empty, and the cookies were nearly gone, Jack gently plucked Mac’s mug out of his hand and set it aside with his own. The soldier pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box, revealing a plain gold band with a single inset diamond. "I didn’t bring you out just to feed you and ply you with wine. I had something important I wanted to ask you.” Jack paused and cleared his throat. “I had this whole big speech planned about how much I love you and how you’re it for me, but I guess I’ll just come out and say it. Angus MacGyver, will you marry me?”

  
Mac put a hand to his mouth, stunned. This was the last thing he expected. Mac must have waited too long to answer, because Jack started shifting uneasily. “Yes, Jack! Of course, I’ll marry you!” Mac said, finding his voice.

  
Jack signed in relief. “You had me worried there for a minute. I thought I messed up.” He slid the ring onto Mac’s hand. It fit perfectly.

Mac admired the sight of the ring on his finger. It felt like it completed a circuit, one Mac hadn’t even realized was open. This was it. This was what Mac wanted for the rest of his life. Mac grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled the other man to his feet. “You could never mess this up,” Mac assured Jack before slamming their lips together.

  
They lost themselves in the kiss, the world narrowing down to just the two of them. They were brought back to reality by a loud snort from Leroy. The men broke apart and smiled at each other. “Merry Christmas, Mac,” Jack said.

  
“Merry Christmas, Jack,” Mac replied.

  
A very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This morphed twice. I had it well-blocked out, but kept picking at it because I wasn't satisfied. Suddenly, my whole concept of Jack taking Mac to meet Leroy turned into harnessing 10 reindeer (the original 8, Rudolph, and Leroy) to the sleigh and parading down main street to give presents to underpriveleged children. When I started to write that and got to the line where Mac jokes about going for a sleigh ride, it morphed again into it's current form. Whew. Writing is hard!
> 
> I actually got this done before the end of the year! Go, me!


End file.
